


One Lonely Hour Seems Forever

by jimspoopy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Smut Eventually, angsty, drugs and alcohol, self harm mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimspoopy/pseuds/jimspoopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stands still when you're a waitin'<br/>Sometimes I think my heart is stoppin' too<br/>One lonely hour seems forever<br/>Sixty minutes more to wait for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lonely Hour Seems Forever

Junior year was rough for Josh. After an extremely emotional end to his relationship with his girlfriend, Debby, he just hasn't been able to get back on his feet. With all of their mutual friends leaving him in the dust to chase after her, he was left alone with no one but the "popular" boys from his soccer team. But he didn't need constant parties filled with the same shallow people. He needed someone to talk to, someone his age. Not some useless therapist like years past.

  
The summer going into Josh's senior year was pretty glum as well. Josh kept busy by switch between practicing soccer in his yard to playing his drums until his dad got sick of hearing the noise, and that was it. No hanging out with friends. No Debby to spend his time with. Just him, his soccer ball, and his drum set. It was the same routine everyday until one day the end of the summer, when a bunch of guys from his soccer team called him out on his isolation and quiet literally dragged him out of his house for a party around eleven o'clock that night. He didn't have to worry about sneaking out, as his dad didn't really give two shits about what happened to him, so he agreed to go.

  
From the moment Josh arrived, he already knew he was drinking. As much as he had tried to avoid it, it ended up happening anyways. He tried to start off slow, with just one or two beers, but then the college kids showed up. Tons of hard liquor, tequila, whiskey, and just about everything you can think of were add to the list. Josh practically dove head first into the shots with his teammates. After about five shots too many, he was loosening up. He didn't feel anxious, he wasn't sad, but for some reason he still felt empty.

  
It was about two thirty in the morning when Josh finally stumbled out of the house, drunk off his ass and already knowing the hangover was coming. He didn't really know where he was going, but he knew he had to get somewhere else or he'd do something he'd regret in the morning. He looked around for anyone who could be sober to drive him home, and spotted one of the boys who had been in his lit class last year. Tim..? No.. Todd..? Definitely not. Tyler. That was it. He didn't look very drunk. Maybe Tyler could take him home. Josh stumbled over to where Tyler was sitting with a girl Josh didn't recognize.  
"Hey. Uh. 'Scuse me. Tyler?" Josh slurred. Tyler looked up at him in surprise through his long lashes.

  
"Hey um... Josh, right? Are you okay?" He quickly stood up when Josh swayed in place.

  
"Yeah! Yeah, 'm fine. I just need a ride home and you look sober. I promise I'll pay you gas money in the mornin' or somethin'."

  
"Yeah, I'll take you home," he looked over at the girl, "I'll catch up with you later Ashley. Stay safe."

  
As the girl waved goodbye and walked off, Tyler gripped Josh's upper arm and guided him to his car. When Josh proved to be too drunk to open the door, Tyler did it for him and helped him in.

  
"You got the buckle?" Tyler asked and Josh nodded, pulling the seatbelt over his chest.

  
Tyler then closed the door and got in the car himself, quickly, getting Josh's address in the GPS and driving off. Josh felt his pockets and pulled out his wallet rather sluggishly.

  
"Here," Josh said, pulling out a few bills, but Tyler shook his head.

  
"You don't have to pay me for gas, Josh," he said softly. He knew exactly why Josh was like this right now. Everybody knew about Josh and Debby's tough breakup that had landed Josh in an emotional rock bottom. All of Tyler's friends were concerned but none of them really knew how to approach Josh about it. Tyler had to take this opportunity himself and talk to him.  
"No, Ty, really. My house is in East Jesus. Let me pay you back," Josh insisted as he tried handing him a twenty.

  
Tyler offered him a small smile, "Josh, really, don't worry about it. I was planning on heading home anyways. And you actually happen to live really close to my house."

  
Josh sighed in defeat, nodding as he slowly put the money back in his wallet. "Wow. I wish all people were as nice as you are, Tyler Joseph. You get your work done early, you don't drink at parties, and you take assholes like me home without pay."

  
Tyler just shrugged, not sure how to reply to that. They sat in silence until about halfway through the ride home when Tyler noticed that Josh kept rubbing his eyes.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked, glancing over at him.

  
Josh took a shaky breath in. "N-Nothing. I'm okay. Just allergies or something."

  
Fuck. Tyler thought, the alcohol must've really gotten to him. He bit his lip and softly said, "Josh, if you wanna talk about anything, I'm all ears."

  
A small twinge of warmth sparked in Josh's chest. It was a rare feeling, after being so empty for so many months, but no an unwelcome and certainly not unpleasant. After a long pause as he soaked up the emotion, Josh opened his mouth.

  
"I'm a loser, Tyler," he began, "I lost my girlfriend and my friends along with her. And honestly, I've lost motivation in life in general," Tears were trickling down his face as he stared forward, slowly realizing that he had just shared his feelings with a kid he had one class with. But, probably due to the alcohol in his system, he rambled on, continuing about he really didn't like talking to his shallow teammates in the off-season, and how he didn't think that he wouldn't fit in anywhere anymore. He talked until Tyler pulled into his driveway, putting his car in park, and turning the headlights off.

  
Josh stared hazily at his house through red-rimmed eyes. He didn't know if he hated himself for telling Tyler all of this or not, but all he knew was that he was so fucked up.

  
"Sounds like you needed a heart to heart," Tyler said softly.

  
Josh wiped his eyes and sniffled, "I'm sorry I told you all about that. It's just been on my chest for a while and you're the only person who's ever cared enough to ask. Just forget I said anything," He replied as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Just before he got out, Tyler reached across the center console and grabbed his arm.

  
"Wait, Josh. Before you go, I just want to let you know that you don't need to apologize for telling me anything. Your secret is safe with me. And, um. I want you to take my number. Just in case you remember this in the morning and think of something else you need off your chest," Tyler said, a little worried about how Josh would react.

  
Josh gazed shyly Tyler's big brown eyes. He bit his lip and nodded slowly, gingerly handing Tyler his phone. He waited for Tyler to type in his number before getting out of the car for good.

  
"Thanks for driving me home, Tyler. I guess I'll see you Monday," Josh declared with a small wave.

  
"Anytime, man. Hopefully I'll see you Monday too." Tyler replied as he watched the red-haired boy walk into his house. He really hoped Josh wasn't just sparing his feelings and he would see him on Monday.

  
As Josh walked into his house, he spotted his dad passed out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey clutched in his hand. Not an unusual sight. He hadn't been sober since Josh's mom had disappeared off of the face of the earth, leaving her boyfriend to care for her other son.

  
Josh sighed and quietly walked down to his room in the basement, stripping down to his boxers before curling up under the covers in the darkness. He tried not to let what happened tonight get to him, but he couldn't stop thinking about how worried Tyler looked as he vented. The care in his voice that made Josh feel. After he started to see rays of sunshine through the small window across the basement, he decided to go to sleep. And the warm feeling that bloomed in his chest when Tyler had even cared to ask. As rays of sunshine peeked through the small window across the basement, Josh fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is short. I'll put the next chapter up in like a week. Hope you guys enjoyed. :)


End file.
